Utility poles such as power line poles, cellular antenna poles, etc. are large structures formed from heavy materials such as steel. They must withstand severe outdoor conditions such as high winds and high loads from supported equipment such as power lines, antenna assemblies, etc. Utility poles are frequently anchored in the ground using an array of anchor posts. In one method of anchoring, the anchor posts are threaded to accept anchor nuts after the anchor posts are cemented in place. The ground fixture containing the anchor posts can be very expensive to install, and rework of non-conforming threaded anchor posts may be cost prohibitive. It is desirable to have an anchoring system and methods that are capable of securely anchoring utility poles to non-conforming threaded anchor posts to avoid expensive removal and re-installation of the entire ground fixture.